ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz: Episode 9
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Awakening of Light and Darkness Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Ace Dark Prologue Marina enter a strange house, which she didn't know who's the owner of the house is. It's all nonthing, no one ever live in the house right now, but the furniture and the certain still in the good looking and look like new. She enter a room where on the wall, there are hang by Fedora Hat, Trilby Hat all kinds of it. "Who's hat it is...?" she ask herself She went to the computer, it's looks like it's been shut down for years. She saw a picture frame hangging on the wall beside her, she look to a man wearing white detective suit, wear a whte fedora hat similar to her saw on the wall and a young boy about fifteen years old boy wearing uniform and short trousers about his knee length. "That boy kinda look like Haruto..." "And that man, he's likely like my grandfather, his face and everything..." "Why are you here, young girl...?" she soon heard a man voice from behind. "Erm, Mister Hibiki..." "I will not allowed young people enter this house...this is a memorible things" "What do you mean memorible...?" "Haruto Shuuya, the man you see on the picture frame with the detective man, Naomi Honda..." "Haruto? Thats Haruto...?!" ask Marina "Yes, at that time he's only fifteen yars old boy, been a sidekid to the great detective, Naomi Honda..." "Impossible...Haruto never tell us his past time before..." "It's is because, this is the most tragic moment he ever kept..." "Tragic...?" "Hurm, you will find it soon enough" Marina awake from her sleep, it's is just all a dream. "Huh...huh...It's a dream, but sound like real..." "Haruto, what did you hide from us from all this time...?" Opening: Life Is Showtime Battle Theme: Ginga No Uta Chapter 1 Marina enter the Toy-shop where's Haruto always hangout there with Tsukasa and Gaku. Only Tsukasa who was cleaning the floor, he stare at Marina. "Why's the long sad face, Marina-chan...?" ask Tsukasa "Is Haruto here...?" "Nope, he haven't hangout in this shop days ago, he must be busy..." replied Tsukasa "Oh, i see..." "By the way, why are you searching for him...?" "Because, i want to know something important about my past time, he know..." "Guess you must find him..." Tsukasa smile and continue his floor cleaning duty Marina went out to search for Haruto. Hibiki appeared on the buildings top floor, waching his adoptive daughter tried to find her past time, he would do anything to stop it. Meanwhile, Haruto was working at the amusement park, he's time is much busy then he ever expected, because it's about to christmas so everyone would enjoy their happy moment at the amusement park. Some of the kids meet Haruto, they want to see Haruto magic skill. "Mister, can you do a magic trick like you did last time...?" ask the children "Sure" He blow a wind onhis tumbs hole, and form a ping pong ball, he concentrated on the ball while make it gravitional control without the ball ever falling down. "Wow..!!" "You're awesome..." He also make a scarf while pull it from the children ear, it turn into a rose flower. "Wow!" they all clap their hand at Haruto performance. "Oi, Haruto..., it's work time..!" shouted his boss "I'm coming...okay okay, i get it..." Haruto went back to the kitchen and started sent the order food to the people who ordering it. A teenage boy who wear black jeans and blue T-shirt with his girlfriend who wear white sweater, inside she wear Pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Haruto shocked to see Gaku and his new girlfriend. "Gaku-san...?" "Haruto-kun...? Haha, perfect timing..." "For what...?" "This is my girlfriend which i meet her on high school, she's name is Elly and she's eighteen years old like us..." "Owh, nice to meet you...." Haruto stopped "Haruto Shuuya..right?" "Y-yes..." Chapter 2 Gaku went to ice-cream stalls near the Lunch Doughnut shop where Haruto's favourite doughnut shop, he buy three ice-cream's for him, Elly and Haruto. Three of them sit on the cafe having a little chat. Haruto feel like he meet Elly before but he didn't remember yet. "So, Gaku, why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend already...?" ask Haruto "C'mon, it's secret between us..." "Well, everyone will know someday..even it is a secret..." "Even so, did i ever told you Haruto-kun, that i want to married Elly after i end my Graduation..." "Hehe.." Elly smile "Yeah, i remember that..." "Every battle you end up from the first time Gorzelium, Ezpadas, Hyper Kyrieloid, Alien Gunz, Nosferu, Axul Dark, Galkimess, Galberos Skull and Gazort it's all end the same, you want to save everyone from become a dark heart..." "You're the last hope, right Haruto...?" "I know i will never loosing up Hope, but i will do my best to protect everyone..." Hibiki soon appeared infront of the three of them, they all shocked for a moment. "Hibiki-san, what are you doing here...?" ask Gaku "Searching for someone..." "Someone..?" Haruto Out of nowhere, Marina found Haruto, she run while shouted "Be careful Haruto, Hibiki is dangerous person, Gaku and Elly run...!!" three of them heard Marina voice. "Is it true, Hibiki...?" ask Haruto He soon bring out the Dark Dummy Spark, but a new version of it, black, purple and dark blue stripes."Dark Dummy Spark..." replied Gaku Hibiki rise up transforming the whole place into stop time, only Haruto who was able to move since he had the Reuz Spark protecting him. "What are you trying to do, Hibiki...!?" "Hmm, you need to see the real memories of Marina..." "Memory...?" "Her late part childhood time before she meet you..." He kick Haruto on the chest, behind Haruto is a blue protal, Haruto was suck in. "Arghhhh!!!" In his mind, he know this is the second time he been suck into a portal. In a evening, where there are sunset, Haruto was seen falling from the portal to a strange other world. Chapter 3 Haruto pretty sure he's not in the real world but in the other world, everything goes sunset while children's playing around catching each other, childhood life is more happiness then adult life. He sit down on the bench, beside him is a man who wear white vase, black outfit with long sleeves and the famous Fedora hat. "Where are you from, boy-kun...?" ask the man "Acctually...a very far away place..." "Well, when the look of you, you are a full man right now, having tough time and you manage to get here...." "Thanks.." "What's your name...?" "Haruto...Haruto Shuuya..." "Heh" the man smile at Haruto even he can't see the man face. "In the future, we should meet again..."Partner"" said the man "Partner...?" A cute girl soon come to the man, both of them walk together return to their place. "What does he mean by "Partner"...?" As night fall, Haruto went to the seaside, on a beach, he sit on a swingsed made of a wood. It has a nice design by someone who was a professional art. Real world Gaku and Elly woke up, they were at the Hospital, Marina, Daiki, Taro and Shuuya Kaze, Haruto's grandfather noticed his awakening. "What happen...?" ask Taro "Hibiki...he come to the cafeteria at the park, he manage to stop time while we all can't move, he might have done something to the people..." replied Gaku "Where's Haruto...?" ask Marina "He's gone, i know Hibiki has something to do with him...that's why i can only see Haruto is the only one who can move..." "I know he's been hidding something lately, not only because he's hide his football dream before, he hide something big and we all should know from him..." "What do you mean, Marina-chan...?" ask Taro "I have a dream before, i was at a man house, i saw a picture frame of a man and Haruto when he was 15 years old..." replied Marina "Could it be, Haruto can be turn to despair if we all now his secret..." said Taro "Despair..." "Ultra's rule in my home planet, whoever a human host of Ultraman who was keeping a secret before which he was aware that someone will open his secret, he could have turn into Dark or uncontroble or he can also loose to despair..." "And, i did spy on Hibiki and Principal Tojo, they might have a special connection between them, about the real mastermind, Dark Dummy Spark and Ultraman's..." "Taro-san, did Ginga have a world...?" "Why do you ask...?" "It just, we haven't know where they come from, from Reuz to Ginga..." "Ginga supposely protect the Earth, so we can name Ginga Universe..." Chapter 4 Haruto stare at the night moon shine bright, stars twinkeling everywhere. A 7 years old girl, come by, she has very similar face to Marina and also wearing white dress. "Mister, it's mine swingsed..." said Marina "Oh, i'm sorry...i don't know it was yours..." Haruto gave her the swengsed and she sit down and swing like all children's play. "Mister, where are you from...?" ask the girl "A far place..." "My father was a great detective here, he always said, one day...he will get a partner that he will be a great and full man, and he would never loosing Hope..." "Kibo...?" "Yeah..." A man that Haruto saw again appeared. "Marina-chan, let's go home, your mother is worried..." said the man "Marina...!?" Marina run toward his father while hugging her, he lift up Marina and brought her to his house, her home. "Impossible...don't tell me, that i was in..." "Right..." another voice from behind. It's Hibiki. "Hibiki....!!" "You're at Marina Suzuki...ops, i mean, Marina Honda past time and her memory..." "Marina Honda..." "Don't tell me, that Marina is Boss...daughter...Naomi Honda daughter...!!!" said Haruto waiting for the answer from Hibiki "Yes, she is..." Haruto couldn't believe himself that he's been friend with his boss daughter. "I'm just adoptive her only, after Naomi Honda died on the accident you did..." "No..." "Yes!" "You're the one cause Naomi Honda, your boss died..!!" "No..No..No..!!!!" "Haruto, is this what you call last hope...your never hear what your boss said to you...rushing to act like a hero.." "I will show you no mercy...!" he attaches a new keychain doll, the original Ultraman to the Dark Dummy Spark. "Dark Live" "Urutoraman!" A dark Ultraman was revive in his dark form. Haruto seems loose hope and courage to battle. Chapter 5 Marina suddenly fall down, she was in pain, a purple scar soon break on her arms, on her cheeks. She can't control herself, the scar keep appeared all over her body. "What' happening to me...?" ask Marina herself "Marina-chan..!" shout Daiki "Daiki-san...." "This is bad...Marina is going to disappeared if the scar keep appearing and destroy her body completely..." "What...!" Gaku would not believe that Daiki said before. "This is...a birth of Keychain Doll..." "You mean, someone has enter her underworld and even he will break her past time...?" ask Elly "Not underworld but somewhere on her Inner world..." Haruto force to back walking to run away but if he run, he will never save Marina past and true identity. "I am the last hope.." "Ikuze Reuz!" He rise up the Reuz Spark, opening the two side while the face open. "Lock On". An Ultraman Reuz doll appeared, Haruto grab it and attaches to the spark, a light shine from the spark surrounding him into twin galaxies. Ultraman Reuz rise up spinning from the twin galaxies. Reuz appeared landing kicking up circle of durt. "I will save Marina past time..." said Haruto "If you dare, i will kill you..." "Now, It's showtime!" quotes Haruto Reuz dash toward Ultraman Dark, perform a heavy punch, Ultraman Dark counter it, grab Reuz fist while kick on Reuz hips, slowmotion cutscene. He lift Reuz and throw him to the lake, slowmotion cutscene. "You still a rookie fighter, you can't battle a boss like me..." "I have something to protect...Marina-chan Memories!!" Reuz fly to the sky at high speed while been following by Ultraman Dark, both of them fight at the sky, battling like a powerful being. Ultraman Dark charge himself, he punch a heavy attack of dark ball (similar attack like Dark Mephisto Zwei), Reuz dodge it, even so he manage to dodge it well, some of them hit him from the back. Chapter 6 Ultraman Dark come, he punch and punch Reuz faster than a sonic plane, Reuz also dodge it the same fast, but last of it, he punch on Reuz abs, he fall down to the lake again. "Argh...I can't win like this..." reply Haruto "Because you are weak...and you are not strong enough to battle me..." Ultraman Dark fire his ray at maximum power, hitting everything especially Reuz on the lake, everything explode into dust and cloudy. The scene show nonthing left but smoke everywhere due to the attack. In the memory, Marina past time start to crack bigger. "My plan to bring a replica of Marina is progessing good. "Noami Honda, your Half-Boiled Kid failed to protect your daughter now...what will you do..." said Hibiki "He will stand up fighting for justice...that's what Last Hope means...Haruto Shuuya..." said the man voice, Naomi honda. "No!" "This is only a dream..." "This is not a dream, it's reality..." Get up...Haruto...!" said Honda "Your are the Last Hope...!" Ultraman Dark fire his hand slash heading toward Naomi Honda, the slash hitting the ground explode, it's is unknown if Naomi Honda is dead for the second time or he was just a Hologram of Hibiki sense. In the darkness, a light shine. "I am the last hope, there's no way i will give up..." said Haruto From the lake, the light shine burst everywhere, Ultraman Dark transform into another shape, Ultraman Ace Dark. "Dark Live" "Ultraman Ace" Ultraman Reuz revive back, with his colour timer is flash red, he will battle the deadliest battle he ever fought. "Ikuze, Hibiki..." said Haruto Ultraman Ace Dark perform a punching attack, Reuz kick his hips. Ace Dark perform an Axe kick, Reuz punch his stomach. "What...!?" "I know every of your move...because you don't have fighting skill..." Ultraman Ace dark swing his body and perform an "L" style and fire a purple ray toward Reuz, he rise up his left hand and block the attack easily. Chapter 7 Ultraman Ace Dark jump and perform a butterfly kick, Reuz cross his hand while protecting his colour timer, Ultraman Ace dark foot on his arms. Reuz Flash counter the attack, he charging his fist then punch the charging power to Ultraman Ace Dark chest, leaving a slowmotion scene also, he was sent back to the ground. Reuz then punch the ground, while their a volcanic rock appeared surrounding him, his crystal of light become new colour, "Brown". He rise up his right hand with the volcano rock similar how Ultraman Ginga Thunderbolt and Ultraman Ginga Fireball action. "Impossible..Ginga never truly revealed a secret colour match..." "It's because...I'm Special..." Reuz "Reuz Land Crusher!" said Haruto Reuz throw the volcano rock at high speed, hitting continuesly on Ultraman Ace Dark, he explode in darkness, leaving a dark hole and disappeared. Hibiki on the ground laying, felt dizzy and didn't remember anything. Reuz again charging a flash of light, fire to the crach, it disappeared too. Marina body from the outside return to normal again while Haruto appeared out of nowhere from behind while Hbiki on his back. "Haruto-san...!?" "Haruto...!?" "Haruto..." "Haruto...?" said Taro "I got a bad adventure inside Marina...Hbiki is the mastermind who cause her like that before..." "Hibiki...! Why you...!" said Daiki "It's okay...i defeat him tough he can transform two Keychain Dolls in one Spark..." "That's i think this battle are getting difficult time by time..." replied Haruto "Yes, and my brother are still on the doll shape like me..." "By the way, Taro-san..." "What...?" "I battle two of your brothers when fighting Hibiki...they have been turn into dark form..." "Nani...!!" "The original Ultraman and Ultraman Ace..." "I knew it...it's happening again...they would use Ultraman Doll to attract us and attack us..." "Guess...this is not going to be easy..." said Haruto The End Ending Song: Something You Can Do Keychain Doll Theater Special "Hai There!" "It's me again, Galberos Skull, i will hosting this segment again..." "Who told you that....?" ask Gorzelium "Black Monster always done it..." "Hey! Don't insulting Black Monster...there are rare and hensem...!" Galberos "I heard that Ultraman Reuz universe going to be tough time by time...Hibiki acctually lost to Haruto..." Hyper Kyrieloid "Unfortunately, he was destroy by Reuz new colour, Brown..." Alien Gunz "Suppose so, how did he get the colour...?" Ezpadas "The secret is.." Nosferu "What...?" "Ultraman Reuz maybe the succerssor of Ultraman Ginga but he may not prossesing all of Ginga power..." "Reuz capable to created a new colour not base on Rainbow...like the Cyclone and Land element...Green are suppose to be Luna Light..." Ultraman "I agree..." Galberos "But lots of us know he's not origin from the Land Of Light..." Ultraman "By the way, have you heard the newest movie...?" Ace "Ultraman Reuz & Ultraman Brothers The Movie!" said all of the Monster Keychain Doll "Yeay!" Taro "Taro...?" Ultraman "Brother...!?" Taro "Taro..?" Ace "What....?" "Next Time watch Ultraman Reuz on Saturday on 9.30 a.m after Kamen Rider Gaim episode..." said Galberos "Thanks for watching!" Ultraman Reuz & Ultra Brothers The Movie Trailer Haruto at the air port, wearing black sweater like Haruto Soma wear in Kamen Rider Wizard, pink T-shirt inside and blue jeans. He also wearing Ray Band spectacles. But luck down, someone set up the wrong plane for him, end up at Tokyo but passing the past time, to Ultraman Draco world before he ever set foot on earth and meet Takato. "Nani, i tough my plane was fly off to Hawaii, why i stuck at Tokyo..." ask Haruto "Help Us, Young Hero...." Four Hell Kings, Alien Metal, Alien Trigger, Alien Eternal, Alien Heat appeared at the space ship, they were the one who brough Haruto here on Draco world, they want to study about the Ultra Brothers who have seal away their leader, DeathJoker. "After all this pass, we wil revive back our boss..." "Ultraman Reuz has no chance to battle we all..." Koyomi Kagawa appeared as she want to meet Haruto. Takato as a 7 years old boy, meeting up hating Ultraman's and PASM with some reason, only Koyomi belive Haruto is the final hope to bring back Takato oldself. "Haruto..." said Koyomi Haruto doing the action similar to Haruto Soma from Kamen Rider Wizard. "I am the last hope!" Insert Song, Life Is Showtime Ultraman Reuz battling the first hell kings, Alien Metal. Next scene he battle his own shadow or clone disguise by another Alien. Reuz is scene battling Alien Uquerus on a Factory place. "Haruto, i know you are the only one who can suspass all of us..." said Takato's father "Ultraman's from other universe..?" "Acctually, we are legendary Ultra, we hear that my daughter Koyomi ask for your help using her power...." Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Mebius appeared as the four Ultra that seal away DeathJoker. "You are all died...!!!" shout Alien Eternal Reuz is seeing with new power, forms and magic. "Reuz...." Insert Song, Missing Piece "Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity Infinity" said the light that surround Reuz "Ultraman Reuz Infinity!" said Haruto Reuz flyng dodging every of the attack from Deathjoker and cross between sky. "I am the Last Hope...!" Reuz about to fly toward DeathJoker. The End Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz